The Story of Solaris
by mooniesere
Summary: There was a time before the Great Millennia, also known as the Silver Millennium. It was a time of grief and loss, and it all began with young King Apollo taking a ride on the kingdom of Solaris. Because the moon needs the sun to shine her brightest, and the sun needs the moon to balance him and light the world. Full Summary inside, review! mooniesere
1. Ch1

**Just a little something I came up with, read it, if you like it, follow/favorite and review. If ya don't, tell me -nicely- that its a terrible story and I shouldn't keep on with it. Also please read my other story, Daughter of Luna**

Once upon a time, was a time of peace and prosperity throughout the whole of the universe.

It was known by the royals, as the Great Millennia.

The commoners, however, called it the Silver Millennium, after the high rule of the Lunar Kingdom.

Many people believed that the Silver Millennium was the beginning of time, but in truth, it wasn't.

This is the story of Solaris, the hidden kingdom, the one that didn't get a fairy tale ending.

...

Before the Silver Millennium, the sun wasn't a hot ball of gases. It was actually quite similar to the moon in more than a few ways. On the sun, there was also a great and powerful kingdom, by the name of Solaris. There was a great civilization, and the Solarians lived happily under the rule of King Apollo the third. King Apollo ruled alone, and although he masked it well, longed for a family. It wasn't that he couldn't find a bride, for Apollo had beautiful maidens throwing themselves at him every day and with reason too. King Apollo was quite the looker with his semi-golden skin and rich silky locks the color of the rising sun. He had striking auburn eyes and a sunny personality. Apollo never married; because all the young maidens wanted was his money, and his position of power. None cared for him as himself.

One day, our young Apollo met a beautiful girl; she was a young slip of a girl really. King Apollo did not know her name, her history; he didn't even know what kingdom she was from! Nevertheless, he fell in love at first sight. It all began with a ride through the woods...

"Bring me Celestial Light!"

The King's booming voice was heard by all, and soon, a majestic golden horse was brought before the King. This great beast was most obviously out of control, rearing up on its powerful hind legs and flaring its nostrils in its agitation.

It truly was a beautiful horse, rare too. Celestial was found as a young calf by Apollo himself, and since then, they had been inseparable. The horse glowed in the light of the Great Celestials-starlight, moonlight, and most powerful of all, sunlight. His hooves sparkled with moon dust, his coat shone with sunlight, and his mane glittered with the very essence of stars themselves. They made quite a pair, Apollo and he; for the King, with his fair looks, was quite valued indeed.

The King easily took in the sight of his frantic servants and the enraged horse. He took control, motioning the servants back with a fluid wave of a golden-skinned hand and vaulting onto the horse's bare back. His fingers tangled into the beast's shimmering mane and his legs seemingly caressing the powerful beast even as he eased the poor horse. His efforts were proved to be effective as the horse easily quieted and stood, legs slightly bent, eyes rolling wildly, and sides heaving as his master slid off.

He patted his horse, rubbing the burnt-orange fur softly. He seemed to remember his audience and quickly dismissed the servants.

With that, King Apollo of the kingdom of Solaris went riding, a sight for all to behold. His slim shadow could be seen against the silvery rays of the setting moon, the exotic horse blurring against its element, its hooves glittering with moon dust and its mane glimmering like the stars themselves.

**Review and follow/favorite**

**mooniesere**


	2. Ch2

**I will be using a few words in Old English, so here are the translations:**

**Tarry - to linger, stay, or pause**

**Thine/Thy-your**

**Dost- do, does**

**Thee/Thou- you**

**Naught/Nary- not**

**Hath- has**

**Shall/Shalt- will**

**Haveth- have**

**Cometh/comest- come**

**Whither- to where**

**Whence- from where**

**Hither- here**

Apollo was riding, moving swiftly upon Celestial Light. The sun was already beginning to rise, shedding its rejuvenating rays upon the kingdom of Solaris.

Upon first sight, Solaris was a barren place. There were hardly any wild greens, as the ground was covered with heaps upon heaps of glimmering sand. It might not sound like much, but in truth, it was dubbed as one of greatest wonders, The Kingdom of Shifting Sands. If one were to ride out at that special moment, when the great Kingdoms of both sun and moon converged at the highest peak in the midnight sky, you would see the Celestial beings of light and energy shining down on the kingdoms. The dunes of sand would glow brightly, shimmering beyond the colors of the rainbow, there were brilliant azures, to delicate orchid and flashing crimson grains and tiny green shoots would grow out of these life-giving particles. The shoots would later grow into the Sun's only vegetation, the luminous flowers of combined light energy, the Vivillex Crystallia.

The young king spotted a hedge of greens with silvery down, seemingly tucked into the corner of a great heap of the colorful flowers. His breath caught in his throat, could it be? Could it truly be? There was a myth, about a portion of the Sun dedicated from Apollo-whom he was names after- to the sun god's sister, Artemis, or as she was more often known, Selene. Likewise, there was said to be a shrine for the Sun on the Moon Kingdom, but no one could be sure. He had thought it to be but a myth, but it was apparent that he had been wrong. He knew little about these grounds to the moon Goddess, but he knew that one could only find the entrance if it were written in the fates. And so, young Apollo urged his mount with a slight caress.

Celestial Light seemed to sense his master's wishes and glided through the opening. Apollo opened his eyes wide as they entered the most beautiful meadow he had ever seen. He looked down to see the ground covered with lush greens, glistening in the light. The light was purely moon light here, he noticed, except for the entry, in which moonlight and sunlight joined in tranquility. The grass was spotted with pearled flowers. He had seen them, in the Book of Legends, they were called Moonbells and it was said that they were blessed with the most intoxicating fragrance, the scent of promise and peace. Apollo dismounted, set on scenting the wispy flowers, and that was when he noticed her.

She stood by a glistening lake mere, which he had not noticed before, and my, was she beautiful. Her long hair was let loose, floating weightlessly around her as she twirled, eyes closed and pert ruby lips parted by her musical giggles. She wore a multicoloured frock which twirled around her in a frivolous manner. She was of average height, but there was an ageless aura surrounding her. Apollo shuffled forward, entranced by the sight of such an angel. He strode not to make a sound, but her ears perked and she stopped mid-spin in shock. She quickly turned the other way and proceeded to nimbly scamper away.

"No please! Tarry I beg!" He cried, stopping her in her tracks. She turned around slowly, this angel of his, and he saw her eyes for the first time, her eyes of pure silver. "What dost thee go by, young one?" He questioned, she lifted her chin defiantly and responded in a clear, yet firm voice, "My name is nary of thine concern, King. It is naught at my disclosure, and naught for thou to know."

His chest rumbled with laughter, "Very well, thou hath all the reason. For now, thou shalt go by Tengoku no Tenshi; Heavenly Angel. Dost thee approve?"

She nodded meekly, and peered up at him through her eyelashes, "King, dost I haveth thine leave?"

"Whither? Thou be cometh again?" "I cannot say whence I come, King. If thou wish it, I will be hither when the Celestial Lights converge."

He answered her with a soft, "I shall be awaiting thy return, Tenshi", and placed a kiss upon her milky skin, grinning when she coloured a rosy hue.

She disappeared in a flurry of multicoloured light, leaving behind only a whisper of her voice, _and I shall be hither…_

**I hope you guys liked it, especially with all the Old English. That made it kind of harder, but I think it was a nice touch. I added a mini dictionary at the beginning of the chappie just in case you got stuck on a word. I hope you liked and please review!**

**~mooniesere**


	3. Ch3

Apollo sat at his desk, tapping his fingers against the polished cherry-tree wood. He had ridden back in a frenzied haze, pounded into the courtyard and scattering maids left and right

'Who could she be?'

He ignored his servants' frantic calls and left Celestial Light in the care of the stable hands. He instantly shifted the planes, solidifying in his chambers. Cries of surprise were dimly registered and servants dismissed.

'She had known who he was . . .'

He sank into a royal blue chair, fingers stroking the plush velvet unconsciously. If one were to have been looking, one would have seen his eyes shift from auburn to a deep amber colour as he stared off into space.

'Is she even of this world?'

A smile played at the corner of his lips and his eyes crinkled merrily as he imagined his graceful Tenshi-ko as a bulky alien. His eyes lit up and his shoulders shook with mirth. He could not help his thoughts from turning to her last words.

'When the Celestial Lights converge . . .'

What an odd manner of speech she had, would it not have been simpler to say twilight? Apollo frowned, the way she spoke, moved even, had been so formal. As though it had been drilled into her to speak that way. He smiled, her voice had been like a twinkling stream, rising and falling in a rhythmic music. Her smile, when she had heard the name he had dubbed her by, was so sweet. Like a tart of wild Sparkleberries **(- also called Farkleberries)**.

'His Tenshi, his angel'

And no matter how hard he tried-albeit he could not admit to trying too hard-the young King found his thoughts drifting back to the exquisite young nymph.

**OoOoOoOoOo Scene Change oOoOoOoooO**

Above the milling royals, a crystal chandelier twinkled, women clad in scandal attire and elaborate hair-do's looked around anxiously, straining for a hint at the most sought after King.

In the kitchen, servants and cooks alike ran around frantically, preparing the final details for the upcoming ball. The annual First Twilight Ball. The King's personal attendant was in distress, almost at the point of pulling his hair out. 'Of all the days to pull such a stunt!' Everything was in place; everything was ready, perfect . . . except for one thing. King Apollo III had gone missing.

**OoOoOoOoOo Scene Change oOoOoOoooO**

In the midst of a raging storm, a horse galloped, hooves kicking up mud as they pounded against the dusty ground. His coat was sleek with rain, and his mane clumped by his neck in ragged bits, but still the beast rode on. "Hiya!" The rider gave a holler, slapping his steed's flank as he urged him to jump over a protruding boulder. "Go on boy, giddy up!"

The stars poked twinkling holes in the midnight canvas of sky, unleashing torrents of gushing, thundering rain. But still, they rode on; until at last they reached the clearing.

When they had crossed the thistle hedge, the rain around them froze, suspended in mid-air like great crystal teardrops. **(- In reference to my one-shot fic, Selenity and the Stars) **The moon's tears, they were called. As Apollo dismounted, he captured and slipped it into his pocket.

In the middle of it all stood his angel. Surrounded by moonbells and doves alike, as she sat, hands folded primly before her. Her skirts rustled as she stood and curtsied to him, "Highness." He frowned and cupped her chin in his rugged hands, "Do not bow to me, I beg. Speak to me as an equal, for that is what I consider us." She nodded a smile played on the corner of her lips as she straightened up, "As you wish." He immediately sported a wide grin, 'Success!' And she ducked her head, blushing despite herself.

She began to walk, a spring in her step, and he fell in step with her, marveling at her flaxen hair. 'It was pale lavender', he noted, 'and smelled of sweet cherry blossoms'. After a moment comfortable silence, he spoke, abandoning all formality, "So, the palace is hosting the Twilight Ball tonight . . . and I was wondering if you might want to join me?"

She stopped abruptly, "Surely you jest?" her voice rang with disbelief. The smile dropped off his face, and he was quick to answer, "No no! I assure you, I am very much serious, Tenshi." She grinned brightly, her face lighting up with joy, "Oh blessed be kind heart! I would love to!"

He smiled back, "Wonderful, then will I see you there?" "Yes, I will arrive shortly after the clock strikes the hour," she paused, a thoughtful expression on her blemish-free skin "I shall be the one with the guidance of the Goddess Iris." And with that, she disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the young King to ride back to the palace.

**OoOoOoOoOo Scene Change oOoOoOoooO**

IT was a being of great power, watching over those below. IT was not mortal, nor a god; IT was simply there. IT had been there since the beginning of time and before, and IT would continue to be there for all of eternity. IT was neither male nor female; IT was simply there. And for now, IT watched our young King, and IT sensed the beginning of a new era, one that could end in happiness and prosperity, or in grief and loss. IT watched as the maiden known to us as Tengoku no Tenshi donned a marvelous gown and stepped into crystal slippers. IT watched as she brushed and plaited her long hair and tied it back with a simple strand of her magicks. IT watched as she applied gloss and sparkling eye shadow and squirted herself with a small transparent bottle. IT caught the scent of fresh cherry blossoms. IT watched as she placed a mask of intertwined tints on the crook of her nose. IT watched as she shifted the planes, faced the palace of Solaris and at the last second conjured a misty cloak. And when she was gone, IT smiled.

**OoOoOoOoOo Scene Change oOoOoOoooO**

Apollo scanned the crowds, pointedly ignoring the whispering women and running a golden-skinned hand through deep auburn locks. 'Where could she be?' He waved off his pesky servants, and stood attracting the attention of many. That was when the doors swung open and a cloaked figure was ushered inside. He saw his attendants take the cloak and his mouth dropped open in awe. 'It was she!' In all her resplendent glory as she stood tall before the whole of the ball room. She bent to whisper in one of his attendant's ears and her crystal tresses fell neatly over one shoulder.

"THE LADY TENGOKU NO TENSHI, OF HIDDEN LANDS!" She was announced and began to ascend the marble staircase, lifting her gown with a delicate hand, the very epitome of grace and tranquility.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**There you go, I hope you liked it! I already have about half of my next chappie written, so hopefully you won't have to wait as long for next chapter as you had for this one! Please vote, and tell me what you think of it, I try to answer to all of your reviews!  
><strong>

**Lots of love to all of you who reviewed or just read the last chapter.  
><strong>

**SereneS =:***


	4. Ch4

As his Tenshi-ko descended the stairs, Apollo took the time to take in her attire. Her pale visage was covered by a simple, and yet radiant mask of multicoloured light, and her dainty feet were encased in crystal slippers with just the right amount of heel to make her about an inch taller than she truly was.

Most comely of all, however, was her gown. It fit her like a second skin, hugging her chest and creeping down in the most subtle way, managing to capture ones attention, and yet remain in proper elegancy. When it reached the level of her hips, the robe fell in sweeps of resplendent cloth, accentuating her slim waist. As she moved, with all the grace of a swan, shaking raindrops from her crystal tresses, the gown shifted in all the colours of the rainbow and beyond.

'So this is what she had meant! Goddess Iris of the rainbow, creatress of the pigments that gift our Star system.'

At this point, the benevolent angel was reaching the nethermost part of the staircase, and Apollo moved almost subconsciously, crossing the room in great strides. She raised her head and looked straight at him, their eyes meeting with sparking intensity. He stopped in the center of the dance floor, and she walked closer and closer, robes rustling with every step until at last they stood before the other.

Apollo noted the thin cord that held her mane back, and gingerly probed it with his mind, recoiling as he was mentally blown back, it was raw magick!

'Figures, that a creature as charming as she would be gifted in the spiritual and magickal arts.'

He caught her small hand in his as he swept into a deep bow and, placed a kiss on her knuckles. A teasing glint sprang to life in his eyes as he looked up at her and smirked, "Greetings, Milady Tengoku of-what was it-hidden lands?" She stained a deep rouge and peered at him through her eyelashes, "I apologize King, if it was deemed offensive of me not to state my origins, however as explained earlier, there are certain things that are not at my disclosure." Her alluring silver eyes gazed at Apollo, pleading for his understanding. Her eyes seemed to be lit from within, burning with a passionate flame, promising love, secrets, laughs, and just a spark of adventure.

'So mysterious'

He spoke, just as a lovely melody came on, "I understand, there is no need to explain yourself. Would you care to dance?" She gave no vocal response and simply accepted his offer with a smile and a regal nod. And so they swept off into the dance floor, milling about in the crowds of laughing nobles.

By the time the Ball was winding down, Apollo had learned much about his precious Tenshi. Like the fact that she was known for her dancing, and that she enjoyed singing, and at times, skating. Apollo learned that the Amethyst was Tenshi's favorite stone, and that although her mother believed that a diamond was more proper, she felt they were much too cold, devoid of the warmth an Amethyst possessed. Apollo learned that she loved to read and write, was fluent in many tongues, as well as quite a few dialects, and did quite well in Arithmancy. They shared tales of times when they were young, times of laughter and joy. Apollo found himself telling her things about himself, things that not even his Aunt Gelda knew. When he spoke of how he felt that all women ever wanted was his power, or his physical appearance, she answered with a sage nod and a,_ ''Tis the curse of the royals'_ and refused to elaborate.

When the guests had departed, and the servants were scrubbing the floor of last remaining traces of the Ball, he led her out onto the balcony and together they gazed at the stars and the moon. Apollo, however, found himself feasting his eyes on her, taking in her flushed state, bright eyes facing skyward, locks reflecting moonlight and pert rosy lips parting in a smile, and could not help but grin as well.

As though sensing his gaze, she turned and gave him a questioning glance, but he shook his head and drew her near, resting his chin on the top of her head. She looked up into his eyes and he was surprised to see such a vulnerable look in her silver orbs as she traced a pattern on the fogged window. He caught the end of a whispered phrase, riding on a current of wind, "Please, let this last.", and saw the words that her delicate fingers had traced,

**'She Believed, He Lied.'**


End file.
